


Heart Two Heart

by CrystalnWings



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Date Nights, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Steven Universe (Cartoon) Spoilers, Steven Universe: The Movie Spoilers, Stevineltober, oneshots, prompts, swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalnWings/pseuds/CrystalnWings
Summary: My Stevineltober is about to start! I know that I'm late on the Stevineltober prompts, but I still wanted to participate. There'll be a bunch of chapters and this story will be completed on Halloween!Hope all of you guys enjoy these chapters of one-shots filled with fluff and romance!





	1. A Cold Day with You

It was another day on Beach City as the skies were cooler than usual. It would seem that winter would even hit a place that had the word beach on it. There wasn’t any much of human activity as most places will be closing early due to the incoming snow.

Meanwhile on Little Homeworld there were still activity despite the weather conditions. There were gems after all, they don’t seem to mind the sudden change of weather as the humans and Crystal Gems taught them.

In fact, all of them were surprised and even excited to see that Earth would go through many changes just like that and after every sudden contrast, they would just come back again newer, and stronger than ever.

It seems that planet Earth truly was a mystery as well as a beauty.

As far the cold went, on a little house that was nearby the beach lived Steven Universe. He was enjoying the view on the living room waiting for the snow to finally fall and have an amazing time. It seems that today was going to be special after all. The house was only occupied by Steven as the Crystal Gems were helping Little Homeworld to make more progress until its done.

“Ahhh…just another cool day in Beach City.” Steven said with glee as he made himself comfortable on the couch. Its time like this that Steven is glad that everything is okay and nothing bad is happening.

After a while, a shine could be seen from above his room. Steven got up from the couch and simply smiled.

“Eager as always, are you?” Steven said to himself as he got up and approached closely to the living stairs.

Some squeak sounds could be heard from above the stairs if you focus enough and drain all the attention from the background. It was hard for the hybrid to suppress a giggle. And just like that, a stretchy arm appeared as well as Spinel’s head who made her neck long enough to see Steven.

“Well, look what I see here?” Spinel said with a big smile.

“Heya Spinel!” Steven said as he got closer which for him it would seem like a great idea, but the fuchsia gem had other plans.

“STEVEN!!” Spinel shouted with happiness as she stretched all her way to Steven and tackle him with a big hug.

“Whoa! Hah, ha…” Steven said as the hug was strong enough to make both of them lose their balance and fell to the floor as they were still laughing.

Even if they were still on the floor and having the time of their lives, it only took a minute to settle down and for Spinel to realize…she was on top of Steven. The boy did realize as well. Spinel might’ve colored pink, but the blush on her face was clear as the light and her cheeks felt warm while Steven himself felt like he was using his floating powers since he was flying in this moment.

“Ahhh! S-S-Sorry…” Spinel said as she stretched her body away from Steven as she let go of Steven and because of the force she landed on the floor as her arms and legs sounded like a boing as they went back to their original place.

“Its…Its okay Spinel.” Steven said while scratching nervously his neck and laughing with that smile. That beautiful and unique smile that Spinel adored so much. She really loved that. She only wanted that.

“Pfft…” Spinel tried to shut down her giggle as Steven simply looked at her puzzled.

“What is it?” Steven asked. Spinel stretched once again her arm and touched Steven’s sweater.

“What is this?” Spinel asked with curiosity. In fact, she was confused on why Steven wasn’t wearing his organic jacket this time. Just…that puffy thing as well as that prickly material around his neck.

“Oh! This? This are just my clothes for the winter.” Steven answered with a smile.

“A what now for that what?” Spinel replied with confusion. Right…Spinel didn’t know about Earth’s weather.

“Come.” Steven simply said as he went towards the couch and sat down. He invited the flustered gem to seat besides him. She did so as well, all nervous and that blush still present on her face.

“Heh, don’t worry. I’ll explain about winter.” Steven said with a smile.

“O-Okay…is just…” Spinel said with a nervous smile and her eyes looking everywhere but the cute, little, and wonderful teenager. Steven quickly caught on that.

“Spinel. We’re dating.” Steven simply stated that which made the gem blush harder as the pigtails went down all softly.

“I-I know…but…still.” Spinel said as she couldn’t handle to even think that was real. She even laughed and grabbed her face like it was a dream. Steven look at that and he just went…

“(Gosh. She’s so cute.)” Thought Steven as he blushed as well.

As Spinel sat down, Steven began explaining the best he could about winter to Spinel. How when the temperature gets low enough because of the sun being too far or up away from certain places it would result in freezing or cold weather; also, that sometimes when the temperature is cold enough, little icy stuff will stick and get heavy enough to fall from the clouds.

“Soooo…. this _snow_ thing will fall and become soft once it gets close to the ground?” Spinel repeated.

“Yup!” Steven simply replied.

“And somehow…this snow is a solid heavy enough to fall from the sky yet it becomes liquid once it comes here?” Spinel repeated but instead of just saying that as a fact, it just sounded like she was lost. Her pigtails perked up like some bunny ears.

“I-I know it sounds weird, but trust me…its pretty awesome and it won’t hurt at all.” Steven said catching up with Spinel’s confusion.

“If you say so.” Spinel said. “Soo…when does this _snow_ comes?” Spinel added.

“It’ll come eventually. The meteorologist said that it’ll come down after a while.” Steven said as he noticed the sky was still covered with some mist.

“Meteor-logic?” Spinel said with confusion upon that.

“L-Lets just enjoy the day.” Steven said as both of them didn’t wanted to spend the whole day explaining about weather things and temperature.” Steven said as he got up and invited Spinel to go towards his room. Spinel followed him gladly.

As both of them went towards Steven’s room, he stopped walking and turned around to stare at Spinel.

“Stevie?” Spinel simply said a little bit confused.

“Spinel…are you ready...” Steven said while closing his eyes and going towards his bed. “…To…SMASH?” Steven said with a smirk. Spinel’s pigtails perked up once again and she had an amusing face.

“Ohhh yeah.” Spinel replied with a smirk as well as she leaned closer to Steven’s face as her hands touched his hands.

After a while…they finally were ready.

“YEAH!! Today is going to be the day I finally beat you!” Steven declared as he chooses his character for the game. “Hero! Will save the day.” Steven said as he picked up the controller.

“Pfft…yeah right. You keep telling that to yourself, Stevie.” Spinel said as she rolled around her eyes…all the way around. She choose her character.

“Enough talking. Let the games begin.” Steven said as everything was settled and he pressed start.

“Right on!” Spinel said looking at her fellow Steven with a smirk.

The staged appeared, and the characters appeared as well. Both looked at each other, Spinel had her spiral eyes meaning she was ready to go all out, and Steven had that look on his face when she confronted her above the injector.

Everything was settled and they went out, with a best three of five. The first game, it was a little bit one-sided favor by Steven and Spinel was actually impressed that he managed to take out the first game. Thanks to the spells that instantly knocked out Spinel’s character, and thus Steven won the game.

“Yeah!! Woo-hoo! Told you.” Steven celebrated as his character appeared on the screen.

“Well, well, well…let me give the winner a prize.” Spinel said as she stretched her neck and gave Steven a little kiss on the cheek. “But it won’t be so easily next timeeee…” Spinel said with a rather sing tone.

“Heh. Oh yeah? We’ll see about that.” Steven said as he grabbed the controller and was ready for the next match. Different stage, yet same characters for both of them.

Everything was far more exciting this time, yet it was so one sided for Spinel’s side this time. Steven was sweating and his Hero wasn’t exactly doing well as Spinel’s character was simply bucking every projectile or reflecting them back at him. Soon enough, Steven faced his doom and simply lose this time.

“Well, look what we got here? Your friendly best friend, Spinel has just won.” Spinel said with the sweetest tone she could manage as her shoes were flapping almost seemingly looking like she was floating just by moving them.

“Whoa…that was pretty fast.” Steven said rather surprised. He really was surprised to see that Spinel defeated him. “But I’m still not done.” Steven said more determined than ever.

“If you say so, sugar.” Spinel said as she too grabbed the controller.

Once again, different stages yet same characters. Steven was sitting on the floor as Spinel decided to take the bed and relax as she played. This one was the closest match as both of them were on their last life, but Steven wasn’t giving up. He had one chance and only one to defeat Spinel. Spinel simply was thinking how good and soft was Steven’s hair considering she was resting on it.

And then…

A Nine hit him.

Spinel’s character won once again. Steven was astonished really. That was luck, but it was a fair fight at the same time. He had no complaints at all.

“You beat me. No way…” Steven said rather surprised.

“Looks like I’m still the winner, huh?” Spinel said as she was moving her legs in the hair all playful.

“Yeah. I guess.” Steven said with a laugh. Spinel stretched her whole body and wrapped Steven like a cobra.

“Don’t feel bad. I still like you.” Spinel said with a wink and a smile.

“Me too.” Steven replied and with the corner of his eye…he noticed something fall on the window. He focused more and saw that it started snowing.

“What is it, Steven?” Spinel asked while unwrapping herself from Steven but still being closer to him.

“Its snowing!” Steven said while pointing at the window. Spinel turned around and saw that indeed…these snow things were falling. Therefore, it was snowing.

“So those are the snow things you told me about?” Spinel asked. Steven could only nod at her with a smile.

“Want to come out and see?” Steven said as he went downstairs and offered Spinel his hand. Spinel didn’t even hesitate for one second and took his hand.

Both of them walking out grabbed by the hands, Steven broke the hold as he advanced and let the snowflakes fall on to him. Most of the beach was already covered in snow, so he assumed that it started snowing while they were playing.

Spinel, on other hand felt weird. Somehow, she felt…cold? Did Gems even get cold or freeze? Somehow…this sensation brought her some memories of the garden. Where she would stand and feel that icy feeling as she watched the stars go by.

However, Steven was there…letting all those _ball_ thingies fell around or on him.

“C’mon Spinel!” Its pretty fun.” Steven said, but he noticed that Spinel was standing there, all insecure on what to do. He quickly reached the stairs and went up to her. “Spinel…its okay.” Steven said rather soft.

That soft tone of him would always relax Spinel. She knew that, and adore every second of it.

“A-Are you sure…?” Spinel said still a little bit insecure. Steven grabbed tightly Spinel’s hand.

“I’m sure.” Steven said with that look that could make anyone jump in the cliff knowing well that they won’t get hurt by the other end.

Steven walked Spinel out of the house, and by each second a little snowflake would fall on Spinel, and she would cringe at first, but slowly that snow thing would just…melt. It felt _weird._

However, once they went on the snow-covered beach, Spinel little squeaky sounds were completely muffled by the snow.

“Watch this.” Steven said as he let go of Spinel and let his body go. He fell to the snow and began moving both his arms and legs. He was making a snow angel while Spinel just looked at him with curiosity.

“Try it!” Steven simply said while laughing. He hasn’t done this in a while and he missed it of course. Making snow angels. Spinel repeated Steven’s actions.

Once she was on the ground with the snow all over her, she felt…different. Like those vines that grew on her shoes in those past years, but this snow things…it felt different.

Soft, and caring with a sensation that made her feel tickly and those little crystal things still falling around.

“Heh….heh….Hehehe…Hahahahaha!!” Spinel began to laugh as she went wild with the snow. Steven smiled proudly as Spinel joined in the snow-angel play.

Because Spinel was having so much fun, she made her limbs longer and numb as she moved. This winter thing was so far the best thing Spinel has experienced here on Earth…well, besides Steven and the donuts of course!

After a little while, both of them stopped playing and went back towards the house since the snow was getting stronger. Steven could just assume there was going to be a snowstorm coming.

Steven shook off the snow from his sweater and scarf and Spinel did as well as her pigtails were down and she was trembling.

“Hey Spinel…want some hot chocolate?” Steven offered with a smile.

After a while, night has finally come and what Steven thought came true. There was a snowstorm; not a strong one like the three years ago. Steven’s cellphone received a message from Pearl saying that they would stay on Little Homeworld for the time being since it was snowing very hard.

And in that message, there was a photo attached to it of Garnet making a heart with her hands and she smiling, Amethyst and Pearl getting closer like a hug and having huge smile for Steven.

Another message from Pearl. It said, “_We Love you Steven!”_

Steven laughed and replied with an, _I love you guys too_. Be careful.

After sending the message he took two cups of hot chocolate who were still emitting steam as the hybrid made his way towards the living room. It only had the fire started for the warm and then he saw…Spinel being covered in a blue blanket and wearing Steven’s organic jacket.

It seems that gems really get cold.

“Here you go, Spinel.” Steven said while offering the hot chocolate for Spinel.

“Thank you, Stevie.” Spinel said with a little smile and a blush. Steven sat down just besides Spinel.

“Be careful. Its still very hot.” Steven said as he blew a little bit on his cup to cool down his chocolate cup. Spinel nodded and began to imitate Steven’s actions as well.

“Its warm.” Spinel said as she took a little sip from her chocolate and just like the donuts…it was sweet. “I love it.” Spinel added.

“I’m glad you like it.” Steven said as he too takes a sip from his chocolate.

Spinel took a glance towards Steven and there it was…that same feeling she desired so much. She really loved Steven. Her gem glowing and Steven blushing upon seeing that view was proof enough. With that, she relaxed and cuddled towards Steven, making her head rest on his shoulder. Steven simply gave her a warm smile, and all of sudden, he felt the his scarf getting tugged by some pink gloves. Spinel was now wearing Steven’s scarf. Both of them were sharing them.

“I like the touch. It feels itchy yet…so good.” Spinel said with a smile as she relaxed with her gem glowing.

“Glad you enjoy it.” Steven said as he snuzzled Spinel as well.

Both of them were in the blue blanket, and enjoying the soft and warm feeling from the near fire. Steven and Spinel looked at each other with those eyes. Beautiful eyes from each other and those shining glances… they submitted…

And they kissed. With the fire reflecting those two beautiful silhouettes of a pairing that founded in each other. A time that both of them found love once again.


	2. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings a mix of Crystal Gem Spinel AU alongside a little twist I made! The Mask AU!
> 
> On this chapter, Spinel is having some confident issues to confess her feelings towards Steven. But then...she has an idea on how to do it, at the same time...have the time of her life.

“Have fun, guys!!” Spinel shouted with a smile as she waved farewell to her fellow Crystal Gems.

“You sure you don’t wanna come with us? Its Steven we’re talking about…” Amethyst said with an eyebrow movement seemingly teasing the energetic and heart-shaped gem.

“I’m sure. I got some things to do anyway.” Spinel said with a fake smile. Even if most of the time she smiled genuinely, this is the first moment where she didn’t have the energy to smile.

“Suit yourself.” Amethyst said with shrug.

“You can still come even after we’re gone.” Pearl said trying to cheer Spinel.

“Hm-hmm.” Garnet simply nodded with a smile trying to make Spinel come.

“Uhhh you guys. I’ll be fine. Tell Steven to have fun and that I love him.” Spinel said with a smile yet…she almost felt biting herself by saying those last words. I love him.

“We’ll do!” Garnet said one last time before the Crystal Gems exited the house. So…_it seems that we’re going through that path_.

Spinel was alone. Good. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this. Despite her fun and goofy appearance, she was feeling so down. Steven was going to sing on the Beach-a-Palooza and yet…she doesn’t want to go.

Even after saving every corrupted gem, and making peace with Homeworld and saving everyone with their problems…she still refused to go. All those moments, Spinel has been with him.

Spinel has been with him and is basically a best friend forever since the moment she met him as a baby.

Yet…

She feels her heart all down. Regret on rejecting an opportunity to finally tell how she felt. Still…one part of her didn’t want to.

As she walked with every squeak sound after every footstep she took; she encountered a pamphlet that talk about the beach-a-palooza festival and how Steven will appear singing. Spinel blushed upon seeing the young boy grown up into a fine man, even her heart-shaped buns move up a little bit showing her excitement.

She even thought her pupils were shifted into hearts.

“Aww…Steven.” Spinel said while caressing the image of Steven. She just wants to be with him, and hold him, and give him kisses that meant more than just playing. A kiss to express all her love towards him.

But that was just a piece of paper.

Then she saw a mirror. She saw her gemstone and touch it. The little heart that always expressed all the fun, and loving things she liked to do. Sweet, innocent and fun-loving Spinel. She began to wonder…

“Should I…” Spinel mumbled as she touched almost as trying to rotate it. “Should I try it again?” Spinel finally finished it.

That one time. Same thing at night when nobody was looking her. Not even Steven. That time where she rotates her gemstone to resemble an upside down heart. Her appearance all modified and all of it gave her…a sense of security.

A sense that she could do anything! Chaos! Magic! JOKES! ANYTHING! Her appearance told her that nothing was beyond her.

Spinel loved that.

“Maybe…” Spinel was tempted to do it. Yeah…why not? Last time she did it, nobody recognized her. Homeworld thought there was another Spinel, but not she! Not the specific Spinel of the Crystal Gems.

She took one last glance towards the pamphlet of Steven, and that alone was enough for her to make the decision. She would do it. She’ll change herself, and take this chance to let everything go.

“I’ll do it.” Spinel said as she took one deep breath. “For you, Steven.” Said the gem as she took a step back. She was ready.

Her whole body began to bright and soon there was a huge light that covered the entire house. Her gemstone not covered in that light, but instead it was beginning to move. The gem began rotating as Spinel’s light reflection began to change form.

Her buns turned into big, and spiky pigtails. Her shoes turned into boots, and she formed shoulder pads. The light began to fade away as she was a little bit larger than her usual form. Her eyes still closed, but she could feel it. The change.

She looked at the mirror and saw that it succeeded once again. She gave to herself a grin too wide that almost reached both upper cheeks, and her eyes colored red had some spirals.

“Well, well, well! Let me take a look at yourself.” Spinel said rather excited as she stretched herself towards the mirror to see how well she changed.

“Let’s steam up this night, girl!” Spinel said with a smirk. As she made a dash towards the next screen with the pigtails being almost left behind. Her pigtails reacted and soon stretched towards where Spinel was.

“It seems that the Apple won’t be ready for the new me! Which is why…” Spinel said as she suddenly was in the bathroom to look herself. “I have to look dashing for my little cat!” Spinel said while she stretched her hand to seemingly nowhere and came back with a makeup accessory.

“Thanks Amethyst.” Spinel said as she put on some black make up in her face close to her eyes. Three black straight lines for both of her eyes.

“Oohh! Somebody stop me!” Spinel said rather proud of her work. After that she made a dash out of the house like the bathroom door was simply the exit of the temple.

“Now then…let this dynamite take over the city!” Spinel said as she looked far in the distance of Beach City, a big stage with some lights. Spinel could only smirk as she set her objective.

* * *

** **

** Meanwhile on Beach City… **

“Thank you! Thank you everyone!” Sadie was on the mic thanking the public as they were cheering for the young woman who just finished playing with her band. Everyone enjoys it! The citizens and the gems!

It was truly an amazing crowd as they wanted more.

“Thank you for wanting more of me. But I’ll leave that honor to our special guest, STEVEN UNIVERSE!!” Sadie with a smile as the crowd erupted in cheer, applauses and screams.

Steven, who was back on stage, was feeling a little bit nervous. This’ll be the very first show he does without the Crystal Gems on his back playing.

“Hey! Don’t worry about it, Stu-ball. You’ll do great.” Greg said with a smile.

“Thanks dad. Its just…I’m quite nervous to tell the truth.” Steven said with a little blush. He was wearing his father old black shirt with ripped sleeves. And some blue jeans. Greg was so proud of his son.

“Take it from your ol’ man! My first concert was probably the best and luckiest night of my life.” Greg said reminiscence of his old days when he aspired to be a rockstar. And the night he met the love of his life, Rose Quartz.

“Thanks dad. Phew…I needed that.” Steven said that as he grabbed a near water bottle and began to drink.

“Who knows? Maybe you’ll find your magical lady on this concert.” Greg said with a little teasing smirk which made Steven blush and even choke on his water.

“Pffth…ugh! Dad!” Steven said recovering from the water and with a blush which made Greg laugh.

“Relax. The important thing is for you to have fun.” Greg said. Steven sighed a little bit.

Meanwhile on the beach near the seats, Mayor Nanafua was writing something on her board as she noticed an approaching gem. This gem was…new. It was a little bit intimidating despite being kind of plastic since she saw how this new gem was stretching her way to here.

“Hello! May I help you?” Mayor Nanafua said with a smile.

“Yeah, I’ve a date with destiny tonight. And I’m here to NOT miss it.” Spinel said with a smirk.

“Oh! Came here to watch the Beach-a-Palooza?” Mayor Nanafua asked in which Spinel nodded with that smirk still present. “Well, go right ahead! Our main even is just about to start.” Mayor Nanafua said as she made way for Spinel to walk in.

“Thanks! Time to see my little canary.” Spinel said as she spins through the crowd and going to an empty table with only one chair.

“Hmm…probably should’ve asked her name.” Mayor Nanafua said to herself almost feeling like she has met that gem before.

With that, Spinel sat on the chair and took a little mirror out of her pocket to check herself how she was looking. Nobody was on the stage at the moment which meant that there was still time.

After a few minutes, Sadie returned to the stage and announced that the next singer is ready to step in and sing. Spinel heard it, but paid no mind until she finally recognized the singer.

All the people, and gems were exploding with many emotions. Steven was happy to see that everyone was cheering for him, but a little sad that Spinel wasn’t present in the crowd.

Nevertheless, he’ll have to put on a great show!

“Hello everyone, I’m Steven Universe! And I’m here to sing a special song for everyone.” Steven said as he prepared his guitar.

Spinel was at least, very excited, and literally shaking with emotion and just spring there and dance with him at most.

“Some…say I have no direction. That I’m a light-speed distraction.” Steven began to sing as Greg was smiling in all kind of ways recognizing the melody and the first lyrics.

Spinel couldn’t help herself, and her feet began to flap like wings almost making her float.

_“That’s a knee reaction…”_

_“Still…this is the final frontier. Everything is so clear.”_

_“The light from the stars have been unknown. Stars and Stardust in the infinite space was the prison to my home.”_

_“But the moment I remember the change, thousands of voices are screaming my name.”_

_“And the moment I knew why, the enemies fly off their cell, handing out reasons to hate my existence.”_

_“This life I chose isn’t easy, but sure is one heck of a ride._

“At the moment that I set my destiny, I hear the Universe calling for help, and I know deep down in my heart I have nothing to fear.”

As Steven continued playing, he was dancing around the stage not caring as his body began to glow a pink shade of light. Making him float and even fly all free style. Everyone was going wild! Pearl even took two cellphones out of her gem and recorded the whole thing. Amethyst was whistling and cheering for Steven.

Spinel, on other hand really was this close to just stretch herself towards Steven. Her pupils formed a heart, her pigtails moved up and between them made a heart as her feet flapped wildly making her fly as well…just a little bit.

_“And as the solar wind blows through my path, knowing that I have a difficult time before I have to share._

_“A wandering spirit who’s tearing its way through the cold empire of life.”_

_“I’ll fly like a comet…”_

_“Soar like a comet…”_

_“Crash like a comet…”_

_“I’m just a comet.”_

Steven finished singing and he descended slowly with the audience still losing it. Steven opened his eyes and saw that everyone was clapping at him. He was smiling proudly and Greg was crying not tears of sad, but rather of joy and pride.

Spinel’s heart began to beat out of her body…literally. Her gemstone was stretching herself due to all the excitement she just witnesses. Her pupils still being heart and shining with love.

“My little canary…you are definitely my big six.” Spinel said as she grabbed her gemstone and put it back to its respective place. She stood up and stretched her legs making her head fall to the ground, but instead she bounced and stretched her upper body.

She was walking like slinky all the way to the stage until she finally landed on her legs all graceful. Steven was surprised to see that this gem came out of nowhere and even went like that. It reminded him of…Spinel?

“Gee, that was a swell music, little canary.” Spinel said as she all of sudden grabbed Steven’s hands in a loving and soft way. “And we still have an audience…” Spinel said rather with a whisper but still with that flirty tone.

“Wha…” Steven was so confused yet…he felt…odd? He felt like he was safe…or rather…something else.

“Let’s rock this joint.” Spinel said as she made a snap with her fingers and all the lights turned off. Then…

One light turned on focusing on the pairing who was still in a dance position. The audience needless to say was confused on who this mysterious person was, but the Crystal Gems had a suspicious that this was a gem judging by the…stretchiness.

All of sudden was even more confusing as clarinets, trumpets, and a saxophone began to play out of nowhere with an electric style. Most of them turned around to see if it was Sadie Killer and the Suspects but they had no clue what was happening.

However, the music had a great rhythm to it. So, not complaining there.

Steven was confused, but all of those thoughts were swiped away as Spinel bring him closer to her almost face-to-face and inches closer to his lips. Spinel had those spiral eyes that hypnotized Steven. Something about that look was just…so…charming.

They began with two steps, then three, and finally a twirl. Spinel was dominating this dance and Steven was following her, not putting any effort or questioning on what was happening.

All the steps that Spinel were doing were fast, erratic, yet it had some kind of fancy and smooth movements to it, as every step they took, Spinel was getting closer to him. Steven could almost feel her breath on his lips. Then he finally caught a glimpse on the gemstone. It was a reverse heart.

“Spinel?” Steven whispered and Spinel simply stretched her hand put her index finger on Steven’s lips.

“Shhh…you’ll have to earn my gem.” Spinel said as she shifted some kind of fancy black suit with a pink tie that was covering her gemstone. “Now dance with me, Steven.” Spinel said close to Steven’s ear which sent him chills.

The next few dance movements were faster as Spinel threw Steven in the sky as he spanned around. The crowd was surprised yet scared of what would be the result. Spinel yawned and took a clock out of nowhere to look at the time. She acted surprised and made her legs into a spring.

She bounced towards Steven and catches him. Surprisingly, the boy wasn’t sick or dizzy, but rather have stars in his eyes. Spinel only smirk as she saw that it was working. As they landed swiftly, the crowd was roaring with cheers!

Spinel’s dance moves where slower, and this time softer as she let herself go for Steven to take charge. This time it was Steven who began the twirls and caught on Spinel each time she would fall like a bride with his hands. After that, they were holding each other closer.

Both of them started to dance like groom and bride. Slow, full of passion, fancy, and of course straight to the point. As the song was getting slower, it began to fade away meaning that this was it.

As the final notes were getting closer, Spinel jumped towards Steven and he caught her. Spinel was being carried like a bride, and Steven gave her a nervous smile. With that, Spinel simply stuck out her tongue in a teasing way.

“You earn it.” Spinel said while making her black suit, and pink tie go away revealing her gemstone. Steven was blushing madly.

“Get your prize, dollface.” Spinel said as she leaned in.

Steven could literally hear his heartbeat. Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub, over and over again. Spinel closed her eyes as she leans close enough for her lips to connect towards Steven. A spark went through all his body. He was surprised, but soon enough…he accepted it.

The crowd was in complete silence processing what was happening, then…it erupted into wild roars. Pearl had her mouth wide open, and her eyes were still looking at how Steven was kissing in public. Amethyst simply was cheering more.

“WHOOOOOOOOO!!!! GET IT STEVEN!!” Amethyst shouted with all her might. And Garnet had a huge smile and just behind her shades, all three of her eyes had star pupils.

Heck…even Ruby and Sapphire were holding into each other and probably screaming with joy.

It seemed that the kiss lasted like an eternity. Neither Spinel or Steven wanted to let go. After a full minute of kissing, Steven and Spinel looked at each other with those eyes. Eyes that had so many things to say.

“Hey there, tiger. We’ve to bow for the audience.” Spinel said while bopping Steven’s nose.

“(Yeah. Definitely Spinel.)” Thought Steven. He had no doubt that even with this new look, Spinel was still Spinel.

With that, Steven nodded and both of them turned around to bow for the audience. Still, Steven and Spinel were holding hands as they were bowing. Spinel was satisfied with the results. Steven was holding her hands, they danced together without any objections, and finally…they kissed. Beautiful sensation and feelings went all over her when she kissed Steven.

Steven took a glance at Spinel as she did as well. Both of them blushed, but deep down. They’ll love to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the prompts of: Kiss, Coat, Date Night and Dancing.
> 
> This chapter is inspired by one of my favorite comedy movies and a classic one: The Mask! Featuring Spinel of course as The Mask once her gemstone is inverted. Also...think of the dancing scene between Steven and Spinel to have a remix between Other Friends Instrumental and Coco Bongo Theme from the Mask
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!


	3. With You. With Me. Loving You with My Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is in the middle of the battlefield. There is chaos. And she sees...something horrible.

It was all blurred. No one knew what was happening. It went so fast, and, they wanted to react, but nothing.

Just a buzz sound…a sound that was haunting her ears.

She was standing up, and no one knew what is going around. There was a lot of commotion, she could hear some weapons being thrown there or even clashing with each other.

“…….nel…..INEL!!” was all she could hear. Just what is going on?!

Then she heard a familiar sound. A sound of a shield blocking something. Then a powerful gust came from that shockwave and enough to send her once again into the ground.

“….WA..R…D!” Another voice. This one being rougher than the previous one. It sounded furious. She coughed as her throat was sore from the…sand?

“Sper….S….T…OP!” That voice once again. As she stood up the voice became clear. A soft and caring one. Her eyes red and spirals…something happened. What was it?

Then the image become clear. She was in the middle of the battlefield.

“HUH?!” Spinel finally saw what was happening. She was on a run-down place. Many deactivated or ruined injectors were on the floor as the debris from the upper part began to fall.

Despite her dizziness, she successfully dodged every single piece. Then she saw it. A Diamond on the ground. It was none other than White Diamond! She had her light completely shut down, and her eyes not opening.

She stretched her neck to the skies and saw that there was another ongoing battle. A giant hand that emerged from the ground was holding the giant worm as she recognized other gems. It was the Cluster and even if the Diamonds were present. They knew that there was a bigger threat.

The Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were dodging the raining spikes from that ugly creature, while the others; Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot were on the skies alongside Blue Diamond trying to save Yellow Diamond from the grasp of that ugly worm.

“GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!” Yellow Diamond shouted with anger clear on her voice as she tried to charge her lighting attack yet she couldn’t.

“We’re trying! Can it, you clod!” Peridot shouted while using her metal powers.

“We’ll need to get bigger!” Garnet said as she punched a rock.

“But Steven is from the other side! We can’t form Obsidian…” Pearl struggled to keep her balance as more debris was falling.

“Then I’ll guess we’ll have to do with Alexandrite.” Garnet said. As both Pearl and Amethyst nodded. They were about to synchronize and help Blue Diamond deal with the monster.

Spinel couldn’t even believe her eyes. But what’s most important…Steven! He wasn’t there until…

“Jasper!! Just stop this!” There was his voice. His sweet voice turning into a desperate, and one full of fear. Spinel’s neck went so fast to its original place as she ran towards the source of the sound.

Despite using her stretchiness to run faster, she couldn’t catch up. Something inside her was filled with…dread. She didn’t know why and she didn’t want to know either!

Just a little bit there…

She has to make it…

She has to.

SHE WILL!!

She still remembers how it all began. A sudden attack on Beach City. Jasper returned and this time she was alongside other gems. Gems who obviously don’t seem to agree with the whole peace treaty between Homeworld and Earth.

Earth, a planet that brought so many tragedies to Gem Kind, and the Diamonds still decided to gave it a chance?! To go back?! AFTER THAT POINTLESS WAR!

Not on their watch. Jasper was a warrior. _SHE IS A WARRIOR_. She did all of this for Pink Diamond. Just for **nothing**!

Luckily, Steven and Spinel managed to contact the Diamonds for reinforcements while the Crystal Gems were fighting her alongside her new minions. Big mistake, but they managed to hold them.

As they were arriving, Steven joined the fight by forming Obsidian while Spinel alongside the remaining Crystal Gems evacuated Beach City. This destruction was far worse when the Diamonds arrived in Garnet’s wedding.

It seems that the fight was at lost, but the Diamonds came at the last second. With their ship they managed to kick the enemies and take them towards an isolated place. Where no one would get hurt.

The Beta Kindergarten…

The fight was balanced until that huge creature appeared. White Diamond was in this weird trance, all thanks to Jasper’s monster. Steven did all he could with his powers to bring her back.

He succeeded.

But at what cost.

“I came here. To this shallow rock. I was born to fight Pink Diamond. My DIAMOND!” Jasper said as she was getting closer full with intentions of killing Steven. Steven could only summon his bubble shield with spikes to protect himself.

“Jasper…please. Stop. This won’t get you anywhere.” Steven said all tired.

“Shut up. Shut. Up.” Jasper gritted through her teeth, summoning her helmet once again. Steven was at his limit. He was alone this time.

“STEEEEVEN!!” Spinel shouted. Steven’s face light up upon hearing her voice.

“She is okay.” Steven said almost in tears. He was so happy. Jasper however, had other plans.

“Not this time!” Jasper spin and a fire aura covered her body as she launched herself towards Steven. Steven flinched, but was trusting that his bubble shield was just enough for him.

It wasn’t.

The impact was so powerful that it created another shockwave that left some fire in the sand. Spinel was knocked as well. She sat up but still with difficulty. She looked up and was paralyzed. She so badly wanted to run, jump, stretch, DO ANYTHING!!

But that sight….

The look of Steven’s beaten up face, and sweating as he was being held by Jasper.

“You aren’t my Diamond. But she’s still there.” Jasper said with scoff as she looked down and saw Steven’s ripped shirt. It was ripped enough to expose his gem.

Steven was filled by dread. He knew what was on Jasper’s mind and he don’t want any of _it_.

“Ja-JASPER! Listen…she’s not here anymore! She’s…” Steven tried to explain with his words failing him because of the terror, and the brute gem wouldn’t have it!

“SHUT UP!!” Jasper roared which was enough to make Steven shut. “I’ll not listen to YOU! I want her.” Jasper said as her hands gripped Steven’s gem. He could only cringe.

“S-Steven…” Spinel was horrified as well. Why she couldn’t _move_?! DARN IT ALL!!

“You’ll listen to me. For. Once.” Jasper said as she focuses on the gem.

MOVE! MOVE!

Spinel’s mind was racing, but not processing at all. WHY?!

SHE NEEDED TO MOVE!

SHE HAD TO SAVE STEVEN!

And… she tore it off. Jasper’s hand…covered in blood with the gemstone.

“STEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEN!!!” Spinel shrieked as she saw. She saw the scene. Like she just witnessed her lover being killed.

Which in this case.

It was _that_.

Steven’s stomach was bleeding. His eyes turned red blood shot. And his breathing…all difficult. Barely.

“Here you are.” Jasper said. Her tone felt different. No emotion. Not anger, fury, sad, full of revenge. Just…nothing. “My Diamond.” Jasper said as she gripped the little diamond on her hands.

Spinel felt weird. Her pigtails got bigger and wilder. Almost like a savage bunny about to attack its prey.

“No.” Spinel managed to say as her eyes got colored red. Like blood. Spirals present in the eyes. More spirals. And more…more…more…

“No. Enough.” Spinel quietly said as she got herself ready. Her legs…she stretched them back. And with that…she jumped.

Leaving a crater behind from the force.

Jasper turned around, but…

She didn’t even have the time to see it.

_ **The beast.** _

* * *

**Sometime later…**

It was an absolutely disaster. The Crystal Gems managed to win the day once again. But… at what cost. White Diamond successfully got up and recovered from the attack of the worm.

Thanks to the Cluster’s help, they defeated the Worm and retreated back into its original gem. It was no use though. It was too far injured…corrupted. There was no hope.

The Crystal Gems, while still being injured, they run alongside The Diamonds to try and find Steven. When they finally got to the place of the battlefield…they were shocked.

Spinel was just sitting there. Her hands slowly caressing Steven’s body as he struggled to breath. Her gemstone…just besides her. Steven was still breathing. But all the blood…

The Gems and Diamonds were on the edge of crying, and Blue hasn’t even use her powers at all. Pearl tried to get closer…

“S-S-Steven…?” Pearl said as she choked some tears, but she stepped back when Spinel simply glared at her.

A glare that even the Diamonds were scared of.

“S…Sp…Spinel…” Steven said weakly. Despite all of that…he smiled.

“Shh. Shh…” Spinel said as she focused back towards Steven and snuzzled. She being so sweet and caring. All she wanted was to be with him. That’s all. Please…

“G-Garnet…” Amethyst said trying to see what else they could do.

“Just…just…” Garnet said struggling to keep it together. She knew Steven was going to be fine. White Diamond did as well.

After all, it wasn’t the first time she saw it.

Spinel didn’t care. She didn’t care if they wanted to shatter her. To poof her, or just talk to her. Steven was her priority. She would even shatter the Diamonds if they even dare take a step.

However, the Crystal Gems saw that only Steven and Spinel remained. They didn’t need to ask. As Lapis saw…some oranges shards scattered through the sand. Thousands of many _pieces_.

Lapis could only look away in pity.

“Spinel…I’ll…I’ll…” Steven said. He wanted to tell her what is going to happen. Why was it taking so long? Spinel simply silenced him as she gripped him tightly. Not wanting to let go. Her tears falling…

Her tears…being the only source of vent. To tell him…that she loved him.

And then…

The pink diamond that was with blood…began to shine. Everyone was surprised and even Spinel moved a little bit away with fear.

“S-S…Steven?” Spinel said not sure what was happening. Steven could only smile at her weakly. He coughed a little bit. But he knew…

The Pink diamond began to float, and a silhouette that was familiar for everyone appeared. Spinel was mortified at seeing that.

“P-P-Pink…” Spinel was completely shocked. Was…was Pink Diamond coming back?

  1. NO, NO, NO, NO!! NO!!! NO!!!! She couldn’t be back! Spinel didn’t want her! She only wanted Steven.

But then…the form changed into a smaller, and with curly hair. Then another one smaller than the previous. This silhouette was a little Steven. Spinel was relieved.

“Heh… cute.” Spinel whispered at seeing how small Steven was.

Finally, it changed. To a bigger Steven.

Pink Steven…was floating down. His face devoid of any expression. He was scanning the place.

The Crystal Gems were relieved to see that Pink Steven took the form of the actual Steven. It even came with a jacket.

“St-Steven?” Spinel said. All insecure, and yet…she wanted to bounce at him. Was there two Stevens? How is it possible?

“Spinel…” Steven said weakly. Spinel looked at him. And glanced at the other one. He was focusing his view on Steven. And began to slowly walk.

Spinel didn’t need to put two-in-two to know what has to be done. She immediately carried original Steven and stretched towards Pink Steven. She was in front of him now.

“Steven…” Spinel said a little bit confused as he offered the half human towards the pink Steven. The Pink Steven grabbed his other half. He was laughing, and while Pink Steven just looked at Spinel.

All of sudden…he touched Spinel’s face which made her jump out a little bit. That touch…it was just as tender as Steven’s touch. That moment…

Spinel knew that this is Steven. Not Pink Diamond anymore. She’s gone. And he’s here.

“Thank you.” Pink Steven said as he began to smile and hug his half counterpart as a huge light surrounded them.

Spinel and everyone else had to cover their eyes as the light was so strong for them. Soon enough it began to fade, and Spinel saw it. Steven was back, and he was completely okay. No more of that red stuff over his stomach. The Crystal Gems were celebrating and the Diamonds hugged each other as they thought they lost once again…the one thing they adored the most.

He was back, and he simply smiled at her. That loving smile.

“Spinel…” Steven said with a smile.

“STEVEN!” Spinel cried as she bounced towards him knocking him down. Both of them were laughing as Spinel was on top of Steven. They stopped and looked at each other with love.

“I love you.” Both Steven and Spinel said with a smile as they lean in and kissed.

It was a tough battle. But in the end, they managed to save the day and look forward once again. To be in the future. Together and with each other. Steen and Spinel were there and that’s all they needed. To love. To be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt: Reformed
> 
> Hope you guys like it! Its my first take on Angst and hope I did well. Wanted to do a little what if, in the Steven Universe: Future. As well as a cute interaction between Pink! Steven and Spinel.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel tries to get the concept of sleeping and what better to do that but Steven?

“Wait! Wait! Why are you hurting them?” Steven asked as he watched his gemfriend, Spinel, play a videogame.

“Duh! Cause where is the fun in just playing pacifism?” Spinel asked as she hit a FIGHT button and defeated a monster. Steven could only gasp dramatically.

“Well…have you ever tried diplomacy?” Steven said with a little smirk. That alone made Spinel snort and laugh.

“I mean…” Spinel wanted to say something else rather than laugh but that response was cute and funny enough considering that Steven was all about change.

“Why is violence the answer for this route?” Steven could only ask playfully knowing well the answer.

“Good call and all Stev-o, pal. But…I don’t think there is a button for _being friends_.” Spinel said with a giggle.

“Well…” Steven said while looking at the television which cleary was two options to stop fighting.

“I’m talking about the controller over here.” Spinel said while stretching her arms to show the controller.

“Well, you can press A to talk about your feelings.” Steven said while showing the A button.

“Tee hee, press A to see **if its really worth it**.” Spinel said while her hands go numb clearly bored to just beat all the monsters from the videogame.

That joke made Steven laugh with and because of his laugh, Spinel soon joined in.

“Awww…” Steven said while hugging Spinel in which she responded with a laugh.

They continued to play until Steven yawned. It was close to be midnight, and even if Steven wanted to continue to watch Spinel play and get to the end of this…**_beating all the monsters’ route_**, he needed the sleep.

“Getting tired, Stevie?” Spinel said as she heard the yawn.

“Yeaaahhh…I guess its time to sleep.” Steven said as he rubbed his eyes. Spinel still was new with the human concepts of sleep and nighttime.

“Oh…so does this mean we finished our play date?” Spinel asked a little bit disappointed.

“Yeah, but we can continue tomorrow okay?” Steven said with a smile. Spinel still was little bit sad, but she knew that Steven needed to rest. Spinel sighed as she got up and turn off the console.

Both of them walked towards the Warp Pad holding hands but broke the hold when Spinel got on it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Steven said as his head touched Spinel’s.

“Okay.” Spinel said with a smile.

Both of them kissed in the mouth as their date was over, and to signify that they loved each other company. After the kiss, both of them laughed and waved each other goodbye as Spinel warped back to Homeworld.

When Spinel got to Homeworld, she still got that goofy smile and could even feel her heart going out of her body. Which in case it was, she needed to hold her gemstone in order to prevent poofing. Spinel returned to Homeworld, and the Diamonds greeted her as usual.

“Spinel!!” Yellow Diamond started.

“Welcome back, sweetheart.” Blue Diamond followed.

“How was everything with Steven?” White Diamond finished. Spinel couldn’t hear anyone as she still was in trance with Steven’s kiss. She simply walked out of the throne room.

The Diamonds could swear that flying little hearts were floating just above her as the pigtails were flapping like bird wings.

“You think she’s all right?” Blue Diamond asked.

“Hahaha…yeah. She had that smile once again.” Yellow Diamond said as White could only nod in agreement.

Spinel (still in trance), finally arrived towards her room as the Pebbles made a bed for her to lay down and just relax and lovingly sigh.

“Steven…” Spinel said still blushing and holding her face. She truly felt loved not only a love from the Diamonds, but LOVE from Steven.

She truly found her once again and found that special someone.

“How much I miss you already.” Spinel admitted as some Pebbles came closer to her.

“Steven?” A Pebble said.

“Yeah.” Spinel grabbed most of the Pebbles to her hand and put it on her shoulder. “He’s just…aaahhh…so good.” Spinel said once again falling into that trance.

The Pebbles could only giggle at seeing how lovestruck was their new roommate. The little ones began to hear more about Spinel’s day with Steven and how all the day they just spend with each other.

Playing, eating at the Big Donut, and how Spinel was feeding Steven with little donuts and how she enjoyed that feeling of feeding him. How Steven’s cheek could only puff each time she put a donut towards his mouth. It was so adorable.

Then how after that they just play tag. She still remembers her favorite moment where Steven was looking for her, and Spinel simply bounced on him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran away with Steven at the pursuit.

It was the best day of her life. Then again…all the days with Steven were the best for her.

“Steven…” Spinel was really missing Steven. She wanted to be with him, but he alongside Pearl explained to her that sleeping is something important that humans tend to do alone in order to have a full recovery.

Spinel was hesitant on that, but hey! She wouldn’t want Steven to have no energy and be sad. But how much time is sleeping going to endure anyway?

She has to wait so much for him to be with her. Maybe by spending some time with the Pebbles could ease her.

And that was her plan.

“Hey little ones…wanna play tag?” Spinel asked with nervous smile as the Pebbles were looking at each other in confusion.

“What is that?” Some pebbles asked. Spinel was a little bit surprised that the pebbles don’t know how to play, but she wasn’t complaining.

She would gladly explain to her little friends the concept of tag and even to play.

Who knows? Maybe she could invite the pebbles into Tag Team match with Steven.

“All right guys, prepare because we’ll have a fun time together.” Spinel said as she sat down ready to explain everything.

After a brief explanation, the pebbles joined in with Spinel and they made some objects as obstacles for the game. Spinel however, easily won most of the games thanks to her abilities.

After 40 or more games of Tag, Spinel finally was tired or rather bored. Winning was fun, but it could get boring after so many times. The Pebbles however were just having fun as they continued with the tag. Spinel really enjoyed bringing joy to everyone.

Although, without any distraction she was still bored and No Steven for now. She sighed, but now she just realized something.

She was _tired_.

And Steven would always go to sleep whenever he was tired. Well…it was a human thing, but she saw how Amethyst would eat or devour most stuff, and she saw how Lapis and Peridot alongside Bismuth were watching that weird show with the camp and stuff.

And besides…she already did the eating, and watch tv with Steven; sleeping wouldn’t hurt to try, right?

“Okay. I have to remember what Stevie explained to me.” Spinel said as she got up and put on her thinking face.

“He said that humans would just lay down…” Spinel began as she did that. “Be still, and relaxed…” The fuchsia gem continued while looking at the roof. “And not think of anything. Just relax and it’ll come.” Spinel finished as she put her hands on her chest.

And so, she laid down with the roof the only thing she observed.

…

…

…

…

And she did…

…

…

…

…

..

And it continued…

…

…

…

“This is boring.” Spinel said rather a little bit annoyed as she didn’t know why it wasn’t working.

Could it be that this sleep thing was only a human thing?

It couldn’t be…right? Gems can do human stuff if they want to.

“Okay…lets see. I laid down, I relax, don’t talk, and just wait. What else is there to do?!” Spinel said as she went through the list. Then she remembered…when Steven went to bed that one time, he had his eyes closed.

Was that it? Does she needed to have her eyes closed? Spinel put once again her thinking face, and thought about it.

“Oh well! Wouldn’t mind to try.” Spinel shrugged as she repeated the process only this time, she closed her eyes.

She was ready as her eyes got closed and just let it be. Spinel waited, and waited…until.

She saw nothing.

But she felt nothing as well. Almost like she wasn’t feeling the time pass through.

Was it working?

Was she sleeping?

She couldn’t tell…she could only see and hear _darkness_.

She didn’t like it.

It reminded her in her time in the Garden…alone. Not seeing anything but that Warp Pad, and transmitter.

Forgetting the feeling of time passing.

Seconds, into minutes, into hours, into days, into years!!

She needed to stop this.

“AHHH!!” Spinel shot upwards with a heavy gasp as her breathing got intense. She looked around and saw that she was still in her room. The Pebbles around her were watching her in curious but their looks shifted into a concern one when they saw how Spinel was.

“Was that…sleep?” Spinel asked not sure what to think anymore. She felt relaxed and the next time she was feeling nothing.

Like literally nothing. She could still feel herself, but she saw a void. _Black_. Nothing else. She felt time pass by, but here she is awake, and not sure how much has passed.

“How much…” Spinel grabbed her forehead almost in confusion and losing her time conscience. She then realized something.

“Steven!” Spinel shot up as her pigtails perked up like bunny ears as well. Maybe she could finally see Steven? She felt time pass by so that means she could finally go back to see Steven!

Maybe she was late in meeting him!

“Oh no! I have to return!” Spinel stood up or rather stretched herself up. “Gotta go! Bye, little friends!” Spinel said with a smile as she ran towards her exit as a _Nyoooom_ sound could be heard and clouds were left behind.

The pebbles could only wave at her.

She ran as fast as she could that her legs almost looked like those of that Blue Hedgehog she once saw in Steven’s games.

The Diamonds were doing some work in their Throne Room as they noticed Spinel running at full speed as she finally came to a stop with screeching effect from her shoes. Almost like a car putting full brakes.

“My Diamonds! Good day and I’m off!” Spinel said with a smile as she rapidly waved at the Diamonds. “Love you all!” Spinel activated the Warp and disappeared leaving the Diamonds confused.

“Didn’t she return just a few moments ago?” Blue Diamond asked a little bit confused.

“She must’ve left something behind.” Yellow Diamond suggested.

“Yes. Well someone has to clean those marks that she left behind.” White Diamond said as she pointed at those dirty brake marks that was close to the Warp Pad.

“Not it!” Blue and Yellow Diamond said at the same time while raising their hand.

“Ugh! Unfair earth game of decision.” White Diamond complained as she summoned a cleaning device.

* * *

Back on Beach City, the moon was still shining bright as ever with the citizens peacefully at their homes sleeping all their worries away. A single light could be seen from the Temple as Spinel arrived with the Warp Pad.

“STEVIE!!” Spinel shouted with a smile as she got her arms wide open, almost expecting a hug. A hug that never came since the Temple’s lights were turned off. Spinel was confused at this.

Was it still nighttime?

“Steven?” Spinel said as she got off and search for him. Upon getting towards the living room, she noticed that everything was still covered by the night. Just how long it has passed?

Spinel got up towards Steven’s room to see if he’s there and luckily enough…he’s there. Sleeping. She also noticed how much has passed by Steven’s clock on a nearby desk.

It has only passed One hour and a half.

Steven was still sleeping very peacefully on his bed, and Spinel simply got closer to him. She was a little bit sad since it meant that she still had to wait until Steven was active to spend time with her.

However…

As she got closer, she could see Steven’s chest raise and descend slowly almost like a rhythm.

“So…cute?” Spinel was somehow hypnotized by this. But what really took the cake was the little sounds she heard coming from Steven.

“Oh stars…that’s so adorable.” Spinel couldn’t with this cute, and lovely human. Steven truly was a blessing to her.

“I wonder…” Spinel murmured as she got closer.

Thanks to her abilities, she managed to sneak up towards Steven and lay down besides him as Steven suddenly moved and Spinel almost jumped. However, Steven’s arm was now with her.

He was hugging her in his sleep. He smiled. Spinel had both stars and hearts in her eyes.

Was this sleeping? Because if it was…it felt so _great_. Spinel yawned…it was the first time she did that!

“Wonder If I can…try it once again.” Spinel murmured as she was now in company of Steven. She was already lay down, and with Steven she felt at ease. Only thing she needed to do…

Was to close her eyes.

…

…

_“Wha…What?” Spinel said as she suddenly felt her eyes opening. She somehow was back in the garden. She could even feel the vines growing up on her once again._

_At first she was absolutely horrified and wanted to scream so badly, but…Steven was in front of her?_

_“S-Steven?” Spinel stuttered in fear as the hybrid was facing the opposite. “Steven?” Spinel called him louder this time, and this time Steven turned around with a smile._

_“Spinel! There you are! Come on! I’ve been waiting for you.” Steven said as he offered a hug and a smile. A smile that shine through every place of the Garden and many flowers began to bloom._

_Spinel was taken back by this. As it became clear, she could see that the Garden wasn’t in that abandoned state anymore. It looked more like it was taken care of. The flora was restored this time by many and beautiful flowers such as Lilacs, Stocks, and Primroses._

_The best thing? All those feelings of being surrounded by vines were lifted off. Steven’s smile was powerful enough to make all those bad things just simply go away. She was crying, but these tears weren’t of sadness, of regret, or even filled by rage._

_She was crying with joy. She felt happy, relieved and that everything bad simply went away. With a smile and whipping the tears, she jumped._

_“Ready or not, here I come!” Spinel shouted with a smile as she jumped towards Steven._

…

…

…

The night had passed once again, and the sun was shining at the top of the town. The Birds were singing, and many other flowers were blooming…yep. Perfect day and weather for any activity outside the house.

“Ahhh…ooof…” Steven began to wake up as he saw the sounds of many seagulls and of course the sunlight hit his room. He wanted to move, but he touched something…or rather someone.

Looking at his side, he saw Spinel who was sleeping besides him. He was blushing, but not only that…she was still sleeping.

“Spinel?” Steven said almost trying to wake her up, but as soon as he moved, Spinel simply scooted closer and put her arms all over him, hugging him tightly.

“Mmrnng…Stevie…wait…a little…” Spinel mumbled in her sleep. Steven had stars in his eyes.

However, that wasn’t the best part about this. Steven noticed that Spinel’s gem was glowing and showing some kind of hologram of her dream.

It was a beautiful dream for the fuchsia gem. It was Steven and Spinel playing and having fun in the Garden who was restored. Not only that but it also showed how both of them were slow dancing and enjoying each other. Soon enough…both of them looked at each other glistening into their eyes and soon…

Steven and Spinel were kissing. A sweet and tender kiss.

“Whoa…” Steven said at seeing the dream from her bed. He then turned around to see Spinel and simply gave her a forehead kiss.

“I can sleep a little bit longer.” Steven simply said as he laid down once again. As he too, hugged the Spinel.

Both of them hugging each other, and enjoying their sleep. Nothing to bother them and nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: Sleeping/Dreams.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading this! I really enjoyed this one. i even squealed in some parts while writing this.
> 
> Looking forward for more!
> 
> By the way, can you guys get all the references made in this chapter?


	5. Impetum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, people won't agree with certain decisions. Some gems aren't different to that. Steven and Spinel will learn it the hard way.

It was yet another relaxing day on Beach City as everything was fine and all peaceful. This day had started pretty well considering the past confrontations with certain gems.

Steven could be found alone playing with his guitar on the shore. He wasn’t wearing his usual organic jacket since the weather was warmer this day. However, despite that he still found quite refreshing how the little waves hit his feet.

“Ahhhh…” Steven said as he laid down while still strumming some chords on his guitar. To a joyful melody as he hummed _‘Here we are…’_

“STEEEEVEEEN!” A female voice shouted as Steven could recognize very well that familiar voice.

He stood up and saw that it was Spinel bouncing all the way towards him almost resembling that time when Spinel jumped out of her injector.

“Spinel!” Steven said as she caught Spinel with a hug.

“Steven! Steven! Steven! I got news for ya!!” Spinel said rather excited almost like a little girl about to receive her birthday gift.

“Whoa! Somebody is excited.” Steven said with a smile towards his bouncy girl.

“I made a new friend! All by myself!” Spinel announced with a smile as some sparks could appear around her. Steven was proud of hearing that.

“That’s great, Spinel!” Steven said with pride. Spinel still had a little bit of hard time when it comes to make new friends.

It was always Steven who helped making new friendship, and she was grateful for it. Making friends is what Spinel wanted and of course desired. But in the end, Spinel knew that Steven would be only for her and her nothing else.

“Yeah! All by myself with little effort actually.” Spinel said as she made a loop with both of her arms which wailed happily.

“Really? Mind telling me who is the lucky one?” Steven said with a little smile as he picked up the guitar.

“Oh! They are actually coming here!” Spinel announced with a smile. Now that sure was a surprise for Steven. Maybe it was one from Little Homeworld or she actually made a human friend from Beach City.

“When?” Steven asked as he strummed his guitar and was a little bit out of tune.

“Right…now!” Spinel said as she pointed behinds her to find… nothing? Steven was tuning his guitar, but he was giving Spinel enough attention to see that no one was there.

“Huh…that’s weird. They were behind me just a few moments ago.” Spinel said as she made another loop with her arm and scratched her head.

“Maybe they got lost?” Steven suggested as he DID saw Spinel bouncing really fast just a few moments ago. Maybe a little bit too fast to left behind her new friend.

“No way! They had wings, and I’m pretty sure the smaller one was carrying the other one.” Spinel said as she squinted and made some kind of telescope with her eyes. Steven was a little bit off with that description.

They had wings?

“Uhhh, Spinel? Lapis and Peridot are already our friends.” Steven said with a little smile. However, something was off.

“Lapis and Peridot? Pfft! Not them silly! They are far too busy with that room with only the two of them.” Spinel said with an eye-roll. At the moment, Spinel said that Steven lost himself into the tune and almost break some of the guitar strings.

“T-Then…who are they?” Steven said a little bit worried.

“Oh! Here they are!” Spinel said as she looked up while pointing at the sky. Steven did that and needless to say…he was shocked.

He still remembers the last conversations with the Diamonds.

_“As you probably know, Steven. There has been quite the ruckus with some gems not agreeing with the whole…demolishing the Empire.” White Diamond said._

_“Yeah, I’m aware of it. But don’t worry, White. I’m sure we can get through this without resorting to…certain measures.” Steven said fully knowing what he meant to that, and the Diamonds did as well._

_“Goodness no! I won’t ever try to control another gem.”_

_“Or shatter…”_

_“Or poof her.” Each respective Diamond stated quickly enough to assure Steven that no malicious act will proceed._

_“I know, I know. Just tell me if some other creatures from those gems appears.” Steven said._

_“That’s what we wanted to tell you. We had a suspicious that the one behind this is an…Aquamarine.” White Diamond said as she looked at Blue Diamond._

_“Those reports might have a clue that this Aquamarine is the same one we sent cycles ago to retrieve a list of humans.” Blue Diamond finished._

_Steven turned around to see that his face was full of worry. He still remembered that gem. The gem that came very close to defeat all the Crystal Gems…even stopping the mighty Alexandrite._

“Aquamarine…” Steven said as he saw how the little blue gem descended with that same smirk on her face. She’s not alone this time.

She was carrying a Ruby.

“Why hello there, Steven…” Aquamarine said with her usual mocking voice.

“Oh goodie! You guys know each other already?” Spinel asked innocently. Clearly, she still didn’t know about the situation she was in.

“Why yes. We met before…though under different alias.” Aquamarine said with a smile. Steven didn’t like at all her tone. He didn’t move a single inch the second he saw Aquamarine and Ruby.

“My Dad, My mom, Rose Quartz, now Pink Diamond? And now you are Steven? Honestly, make up your mind already.” Aquamarine said with that laugh. That laugh that mocked him all those moments years ago.

“Don’t forget that also a _Liar_.” The Ruby added in.

“Quite yes, my dear Ruby.” Said the little gem as she flew towards Ruby snuzzling her cheeks. Steven would find the gesture cute if it wasn’t for the fact that these two gems were dangerous.

Alone were dangerous already, but together? It didn’t take a genius to know how bad everything will get.

“Heheh…heh…guys?” Spinel laughed a little bit. She couldn’t tell why, but the situation seemed a little bit tensed. What was going on?

“Navy. I see that you…met with Aquamarine.” Steven said as Aquamarine could only snicker.

“Navy?! Is that seriously the name he put you?” Aquamarine smirked as she turned around to see Navy Ruby.

“Eh. I like it. Its only thing he done for me so far.” Navy Ruby said all non-melancholy and with a shrug.

“Don’t worry about it…I think its adorable.” Aquamarine said with that innocent smile.

“Steven?” Spinel said honestly lost at this point. She didn’t have a single clue on why Steven was a little bit worried and cautious around her new friends.

“Spinel. Whatever Aquamarine or Navy told you…don’t believe them.” Steven simply said as he put down his guitar.

“H-Huh?” Spinel was surprised by this. Normally, Steven would gladly be friends with anyone! So why Aquamarine and this Ruby whose name Navy were any different? “Wh-Why is that Steven?” Spinel asked a little bit sad because these are her very first friends.

“Just trust me. I’ll tell you more later. Right now…we’ll talk.” Steven said as he walked in front of her seemingly protecting her for a certain danger.

“Talk? Yeah, lets do that. See if you actually manage to make me cry this time.” Aquamarine mocked Steven by that moment years ago.

“Heard already his talk about Earth. Its quite boring to be fair.” Navy Ruby said with that little smile of her.

Spinel didn’t like where this was going, but…she trusted Steven. She would always be with Steven, and she knew that he’ll help and support her as well. Right now, she simply was in the back of Steven since Steven was taking charge this time.

“Aquamarine…Navy. It doesn’t have to be like this.” Steven started with a soft tone, but with that determined tone on his voice.

“Oh, here we go.” Aquamarine said with an eye-roll clearly uninterested about the talk. Steven still needed to try at least.

“Look, everything is different now. I know that changes can be quite hard, but I can sure you that the results will be for the better.” Steven said with a smile. Spinel couldn’t help but to see the many reasons why Steven was such a beautiful person.

Always resorting to talk, and try to change for the better. Spinel loved that about him. She always will.

“All of us can go through that part. It’s the hardest, but I…” Steven wanted to continue, but Aquamarine simply flew towards him and pushed him to the sand very hard. Which earned a grunt from Steven and a worried Spinel going towards him.

“HEY!!” Spinel shouted shifting quickly into her battle mode as her eyes went spiral and her gloves got bigger. Aquamarine could only fake a yawn.

“Honestly, you are worse than a human. I prefer those obnoxious sounds they made rather than stay here and hear you talk about feelings and stuff.” Aquamarine said while going towards her Ruby. “Its almost as bad as Topaz. Its funny, really.” Aquamarine added with a little laugh.

Steven stood up and quickly summoned his shield. He tried the peaceful approach, but Aquamarine wouldn’t have it. He knew that upon that interaction they just had, it’ll only get uglier. Spinel noticed the shield and was almost tempted to summon her scythe.

“Aquamarine. Please. I don’t want to fight.” Steven tried one last time.

“Hmmm…you know what? You’re right.” Aquamarine said as her wings disappeared and landed on the ground. “I don’t want to fight.” Aquamarine finished as she closed her eyes.

Steven was actually surprised by this. Spinel still was on the fence, and got closer to Steven in order to protect him from any kind of danger.

“WE WILL! Hahahahahaha!!” Aquamarine shouted with a laugh as her wings appeared and she swooped Navy Ruby towards the sky.

“What?!” Steven said surprised as they saw the two gems fly towards the skies…then…

A light appeared. It was almost like an explosion and smoke was on the sky. It couldn’t be…

“Oh no…” Spinel said knowing well what was happening.

Two gems flew towards the sky, but only One gem descended. A gem with normal arms, and four legs with some kind of brown-ish hair and a blue body with water wings. It resembled an insect, some kind of ladybug. Its size was almost the same just a little bit bigger. Two gemstones, one that looked like tear in her face, and other in the stomach.

“Yeah, yeah…quite ironic, isn’t it?” The fusion said as it descended. Steven clearly was in shock. He never expected that. “A beautiful, and great Aquamarine fusing with a simple Ruby soldier? Well…Sodalite disagrees.” The fusion said revealing her name.

“Spinel. Get behind me.” Steven said as he raised his shield.

If only the rest of the Crystal Gems were with him at the moment, but they were still in Homeworld trying to search more of those creatures led by these rogue gems.

“Ahhh quite protective of her? Yes…well, too bad you’re going up!” Sodalite shouted as they took out a wand that displayed a red light and paralyzed Steven. It was quite strong and it hurt so bad!

Steven almost felt like he was on fire.

“GAAH!! Hrrnnng…” Steven couldn’t take it anymore, and tried to summon his bubble shield or something.

“STEVEN!!” Spinel shrieked as she prepared to bounce towards him.

“Nuh-uh! You’re staying still!” Sodalite shouted as she took a deep inhale and spit out some kind of magma towards Spinel’s legs.

“WHAT THE?!” Spinel shouted as she couldn’t move anymore. The magma melted fast enough to be rock solid.

“Like it? I think its pretty efficient against annoying gems like you.” Sodalite taunted with a smirk as she continued to slam Steven who was still trapped towards the sand. Each hit making him dizzier.

“No! Guh! Graaaah!” Spinel was struggling as she had enough and made her hands bigger enough and started to hit through the magma to set her free.

It was working as she could feel some cracks forming. She just needed to continue that and she’ll help Steven. Then she came to a halt.

“My, my…you really are persistent.” Sodalite said as her wings went towards Spinel’s hands and trapped her, rendering her immobilized. Sodalite’s water wings soon were engulfed in flames as it disappeared and revealed a strong crystal trapping Spinel’s hand.

“Stay put for once.” Sodalite said rather angry and annoyed as she focused back on Steven.

Steven was clearly in trouble. Despite his injuries he still wasn’t ready to throw in the towel. He saw Spinel being stuck there, he needed to get out here! It wasn’t a choice, or an option. He WILL get out of here.

His gemstone began to glow and Sodalite began to notice a little bubble forming from Steven’s stomach.

“Not this time!!” Sodalite lifted Steven higher this time and slammed very hard into the ground.

“GRAHHH!” Steven complained as he hit the ground into a faceplant.

“STEVEN!!” Spinel was screaming at this sight. She tried to move, or force herself out of her problem, but to no avail. The rocks and crystal were strong enough to hold her.

Steven felt sick. He coughed sand from the impact of his face towards the beach, and he could feel an iron taste on his mouth. He began to bleed from both his nose and mouth.

He was about to faint, but something inside him was telling him to keep himself awake.

“Annoying little pebble! Everything was fine on Homeworld before you came in. Saying you’re Pink Diamond. Tricking Homeworld and by default all of us once again!” Sodalite said with bitter on her tone.

Spinel had enough. She had to act and now! So, she made her head took a step back and…

“I’ll bring you. Shattered or not. Back to Jasper.” Sodalite said as she began to lift up Steven in the skies. Steven knew that an altitude like that could seriously end up with even worse than just a broken nose.

“GRAAAH!!” Spinel shouted as she headbutted the crystal in her hands so hard that it shattered.

“What the?!” Sodalite said in fear as she accidentally released Steven but at the same time launching him into the skies. “No!” Sodalite said while looking at the mistake she made.

Spinel didn’t waste time and made both of her hands big enough to slam the rocks and destroy them. Sodalite tried to restrain her once again with her water wings, but to no avail. Spinel began to use her stretchy abilities to swiftly dodge all of the water wings attack. Her face wasn’t visible at all from all the movements she was making.

“Gah! Why can’t I ever get the easy…” Sodalite was complaining but she stopped at seeing what was in front of her.

Spinel was glaring directly at her. If looks could kill, Spinel would’ve easily destroyed more than a Diamond with that look. Her spiral eyes, and red eyes covered with only one objective.

**Shatter.**

As she took out her scythe and jumped towards at her with max speed. Sodalite for the first…didn’t felt pride, or annoyance. She felt scare.

“S-Stop…” Sodalite said with fear, but it fell to deaf ears as Spinel was ready to strike.

Sodalite barely dodged Spinel’s scythe attack and tried to counter attack with her magma spit, but no use. She was so fast!

Spinel’s attack was ruthless, calculated, and filled with the objectives of striking either two of her gemstones. Sodalite was stepping back, and simply ran away forgetting she even had water wings.

Spinel was still in attacking, showing no signs of fatigue or backing down. Sodalite almost tripped down, and with that Spinel took the chance to kick her with all her might as well as striking her with her scythe, scratching the Aquamarine’s gemstone almost by a half.

The fusion began to glitch and shine a lot trying to stay stable.

Spinel jumped back, her glare still focused on Sodalite, but no longer trying to finish what she started. Sodalite was in fear, but what took her off by surprise was that Spinel stopped attacking.

A shadow below her got bigger, and she looked up to see that Steven was descending at full speed with his bubble-shield filled with spikes.

“Hey! Dodge this!” Steven announced as he summoned two shields. He dismissed his bubble and send one shield first at full speed.

The first shield had enough speed to make a powerful strike towards the fusion. It directed and made the fusion split apart. Both Aquamarine and Navy Ruby fell to the beach and while Aquamarine was glitching because her gem was almost in pieces, Steven used his second shield to use it to land safely and skating towards Aquamarine.

The first shield flew back towards Steven and he slammed Aquamarine’s body hard enough to poof her without hurting more the gemstone.

“Navy…” Steven said as he looked at Navy Ruby who was in shock to see that Aquamarine was poofed and with a cracked gem.

“I…” Navy wanted to say something, but then she felt…lightweight?

She saw how her body was cut in half, then she saw her arms and legs were off as well. Somehow, she felt a little bit relieved that she didn’t felt pain as all her parts landed on the beach. She poofed and Spinel was just behind her. Her scythe in her hands.

Steven was shocked to see what just happened. Spinel still had that look in her eyes, her pigtails spikier than ever and her eyes still got the spirals. Steven tried to get closer to her…

“S-Spinel?” Steven tried as he reached out for her. Spinel cringed, but soon enough…her vision became clear.

“S-Steven?” Spinel mumbled at first as her pigtails got down and her eyes were still red but no longer spirals. Her scythe disappeared.

“Spinel…I’m here.” Steven said as he got closer and hugged Spinel. Spinel was still in a trance, but as soon as she received Steven’s hug.

She just breakdown.

She began to cry and to mutter a lot of apologizes. She told Steven how badly she wanted to shatter those two gems from all the pain they caused towards him.

Steven simply listens. He listened and was just caressing her. They were fine by now. It was okay.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry…Steven!!” Spinel still cried. Tear after tear. “I just…I just…when I saw you with that icky stuff coming out of your nose and mouth…I…” Spinel was still in tears.

“Shhh…its okay. I’m fine. You’ll be fine.” Steven said as he still was hugging the hurt gem.

They stay like that for a while. Spinel managed to calm down a little bit. As they settled down, Steven looked at the battlefield and noticed the two fallen gems.

He bubbled Navy Ruby and healed Aquamarine’s gemstone. Spinel still couldn’t believe that even after all the things that gem did. Faking being her friend, trying to hurt both of them…or even bringing them to the enemy…Steven still healed Aquamarine.

After fixing her gem, Steven bubbled Aquamarine and send both gems away. Steven sighed as he saw that despite healing himself, he still could feel some pain left by the fusion.

“Come on…lets…lets just go home.” Steven said a little bit tired as he offred his hand to Spinel.

“Yeah. Always.” Spinel said with a little smile as she accepted the hand.

Both of them began to walk towards the temple. Spinel, as she walked, she let her head rest on Steven’s shoulders as they walk trying to find peace. They managed to win the day, but some battles are still left to start and end.

Steven will always have work to do after all….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt used: Anger/Lashing Out and Scythe and Shield
> 
> Another take of angst for this story! Sorry if I made it sound like too edgy or angst. I still hope you guys enjoy it though.
> 
> Some parts are references of Dragon Ball Z, and Hunter x Hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter had a mixture of the prompts: Videogames, Gem Glow, Cold, and Ugly Sweaters as well as Dates.


End file.
